Reflections of A Bridegroom
by AsakuraX
Summary: It's been two years since the battle of Beruna and Miraz's loss. Shawn and the Pevensie brothers have been gone a year on a crusade in the Wild Lands, but Shawn left unfinished business in Narnia. SusanXOC, slight EdmundXOC. ONESHOT connected to Protector


**A/N: One of my good friends went onto my livejournal page and read an entry I put in about one night (it was about my girlfriend). After she saw it she said I should write a fan fiction about it. I thought about it, and I liked the idea. At that time, my girlfriend's birthday was fast approaching and our one year anniversary was closing on it's heels. Unfortunately I long missed her birthday (I hope she forgives me) but the one year anniversary is just coming up now. SO I decided to post it now. Happy Anniversary Bella. **

**Disclaimer: I own Shawn and Aria...and Merimba. And Fen. I think that's it. **

**Statement: During the last writing of this, I decided I wanted to be descriptive. That was okay for most of this, but then came the wedding dresses. Unknowingly, I had my girlfriend help me look for dresses so I could describe the perfect one. Susan's is on my profile. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of a good one for Aria, so I completely threw something together and hoped it fit what a dress would look like. Hopefully you guys like it. **

**This is dedicated to Bella, who I hope will stay with me until the stars rain down from the heavens.  
**

* * *

Reflections of a Bridegroom

Shawn couldn't sleep. Again. Try as he might, his body wouldn't allow him to no matter what he did. He opened his gray eyes in distress, his gaze resting on the forest canopy above him. He sighed deeply, slightly irritated. It was dark. And quiet. The pale blue-hued moon he had been so used to watching this past year was something that he had been hoping to do tonight. At least, that's something he did when he couldn't go to sleep. Usually the combination of that moon with the sound of a faun on his panpipes would lull his restless body to sleep.

He wouldn't be getting to sleep that way tonight. Even the rowdiest of fauns had long since passed out and Bacchus was wisely not invited to participate in this campaign of Caspian's. He sat up in the darkness, waiting to allow his eyes to adjust themselves in the darkness. He grinned lightly; all of the raids that he'd led and participated had trained his eyesight so that he could see at least somewhat in the midst of perpetual darkness. As awake as he was, he was desperate to curl into himself and drift into a sleep that enveloped and caressed him until dawn's light broke the horizon. He had long since decided that if he couldn't see the sky, he'd rather be asleep anyways.

He rolled to his side and debated with himself as to how he would lull himself to sleep on this night. He thought about using the dullest laws that he and Edmund had sorted through a year ago. They made him yawn, but they did nothing to completely knock him out. He briefly considered waking someone up to knock him out, but thought that was rather rash, especially when something could happen at a moment's notice.

Frustrated as he was at the situation, Shawn sat up and ran a hand through his matted black-and-blond streaked hair. He was content here; even though he couldn't sleep, it wasn't his horrid nightmares anymore. Something more real and feminine kept him in his state of insomnia. Shifting again, he turned to face the campfire that they had started to keep warm. There were a few embers still glowing in the remnant of ashes and wood, and his gaze flowed over the fire to the sleeping bundles across from him.

He saw golden-haired Peter and the ever moody Edmund sleeping side-by-side as only brothers could. He watched them sleep, letting his mind wander. The two brothers, forever known as the Sword and Shield of Narnia, had always been together. They fought against anything and everything side-by-side. At first, Shawn hadn't understood their connection, the love that bound the grumpy but wise Edmund with the strong and stubborn Peter. But when he watched them fight on the hills of Beruna in face of certain death, it clicked for him. Their love was the power behind Peter's sword strikes and the speed in Edmund's footwork. And all at once, he found himself amazed and jealous of it.

Shawn shook himself hard, his streaked hair dancing on his head. His eyes fell back to the embers glowing in front of him. Almost instinctively, his hand grasped the dirt underneath him and flung it at the remnant of the flames. He almost laughed aloud; a year ago, he would've restarted the fire and pulled as close to it as he dared without hesitation. Shawn grinned as the embers smothered; things had changed for him.

Resigned to his lack of sleep, the bounty hunter rolled to his stomach and sat on his haunches. He breathed deeply, deciding to go look for the moon that was so elusive that night. He reached down in the darkness, pulling his sword close to his body and tying it to his belt. He had long since decided that he wouldn't ever go anywhere without some sort of protection. As he began to sneak off to find solace in a celestial being, his last glance brought the sleeping body of the Just King into view.

As he walked in the perpetual darkness, Shawn's mind couldn't help but wander into the life of his closest friend. Dark-haired Edmund had been the first of the royal men to trust in him when he'd first encountered the Pevensies and Caspian. Edmund had been the one that Shawn could confide in. In the short amount of time they had spent together, the Just King knew the bounty hunter almost as well as he knew his own brother. The younger Pevensie was known for being quiet and observational, waiting for he called the "opportune moment" to let the right words fall from his mouth. He'd disarmed many visiting dignitaries with his words, as well as nearly as many soldiers with his dual-bladed fighting technique.

This made Shawn wonder how Aria handled Edmund the way she did. Lucy had told Shawn once that the brash, vibrant brunette had been the only one to get under the Just King's skin at all. The more Shawn spent some of his spare time watching the two (spying was also part of being a bounty hunter) he realized that the Valiant Queen was completely right. The green-eyed fighter kept her gaze trained on him and everything he said she had a quip to combat him. Anyone who didn't know the two would think they hated each other, but the Pevensies and Shawn weren't fooled. They knew that Edmund had found himself a love.

As Shawn stepped silently from the brush, the moon beamed down and made the world bright with its ethereal light. Looking around for a moment, he noted that he stood at the edge of a cliff, one that overlooked Narnia from the Wild Lands of the North. He smiled; he had finally found what he'd been looking for. Feeling an immense sense of relief, he flung himself to the ground, sighing in relief. His gray eyes floated up to the sky, caressing the moon with his gaze. His mind was immediately flooded with the object of his obsession.

Shawn wasn't sure when he'd first fallen for Queen Susan, but he knew that he had fallen hard. He was enamored with her. Her soft, pale skin, long hair that swept to her lower back and her mesmerizing curves often left many men wanting of her. Even at her return to Narnia and degenerating back into a teenage girl, Shawn could see why people went to war over her. Not only was she beautiful though, but she was kind. She was pure of heart and a quick thinker. It seemed that she had done more studying with Edmund than she let on. She had been everything that Shawn looked for when he had acquired attention from many of the nobility's daughters and unwed sisters. And after what had happened the last time, he wasted no time in telling her his true feelings.

_It wasn't too long after Caspian led the troops at Narnia against his tyrannous uncle. Caspian had been rightfully crowned king. All was going well. That is, until Fen and Aria had come back from a trip along the northern border. They brought a report to Caspian that the giants from the Wild Lands to the North were getting raucous. They needed to be stopped at all costs. While Edmund, Peter and Caspian made plans, Shawn had finally built up the courage he hadn't had in almost a year. He had finally brought Susan to the cliffs that overlooked the Eastern Sea. He was prepared (and with Aslan and the High King's blessing) to ask the most important question he would ever ask. _

_Susan breathed in deeply, not having been out to breathe in the clean, salty air in a week. She had been busy, working hard to reestablish connections with the Archenlanders over the mountains. She had hoped they would be as their ancestors and be jolly and forthcoming. She twirled around in the air, momentarily free from any duty as Shawn watched her dance in happiness. His fingers brushed over the crystal circlet around his head: he had been dubbed Lord of Narnia and hardly had time to attend to duties all around the kingdom for Caspian (as his second-in-command with the Pevensies and next in line for the throne if Caspian died without children), much less do what he found he had time to do now. Surprisingly, Aslan had arrived earlier that day and told Shawn that He would take over the Lord's duties for the day, knowing full well what Shawn planned to do. _

_He had called to her attention, watching as the sun rose behind her, illuminating her in a glorious way. His mouth ran dry; he suddenly felt a panic envelop him. Shawn had stood close, holding both of her dainty but skilled hands. His blond-and-black hair hung in his hair, but Susan was still shorter and could see into his sharp gray eyes. He gulped hard; he was going to do it. _

_He knelt to one knee in front of her and whispered softly to her. "Will you marry me?" Simultaneously he produced a silver ring decked with a sapphire rock, one of the most decadent works ever created by the Narnian dwarves. She glanced at the stone for a second before jumping into his arms, kissing Shawn softly and sweetly while whispering her undying love for him. He lifted her, twirling her as they shared in the most happiest of moments. _

_And at the very end of that moment, Shawn's world had come crashing down. His best non-human friend, Fen the Wolf, had burst into the quiet area, howling curiously. Shawn immediately knew that Fen would tell him that someone would be looking for him but was loathe to leave his fiancé so soon. When Fen growled out that King Caspian had sent for him, Shawn grinned at the predictability of it all. Holding Susan's hand, he walked to the throne room and stood in the presence of Peter, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy. Once he sat among them, he noticed that Merimba had arrived with Reepicheep astride him and Aria following closely behind them. Shawn was hardly eyes and ears for Susan until Caspian muttered that they would have to go and fight._

_Immediately Shawn's attention snapped to him. "Fight? Where?" he had asked. When he was told that he would be going to the North, he left abruptly. He knew he was resigned to go but he didn't have to be happy about it, nor did he need to be there to see the plans. Edmund would fill him in. He had his bags packed when Caspian had arrived to talk. Shawn said nothing until Caspian was finished trying to persuade Shawn to see from his side. Shawn nodded, understanding that he needed to go. He also knew that things weren't perfect and that people would still be trying to take Narnia for their own. He had made Caspian swear to stay with Susan and Lucy and protect them. Little did he know that Edmund was next door making Aria stay too, so that she would stay safe. _

That had been a year ago. And now he was on his way home. Caspian's "Crusade" had been a success. And now he was on his way home. Back to Narnia. Back to Susan.

* * *

Shawn was nervous. His fingers played with the clasp that held back his long black-and-blonde hair. He blew out a ragged breath; he'd _never _been this nervous. Not when he was made a lord, not when he almost died in battle. Not even when he proposed did his heart beat so erratically and did he fidget so much. There was a knock at his door. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror, not yet satisfied with his looks. He had to look perfect for Susan on this day. This perfect day. "Who's there?" he called out.

"It's Edmund," came the response. Shawn slid easily over his bed, racing to the door and swinging it open to greet his best friend. The moody king cracked a wide grin as he grasped the lord's shoulders. "How are you holding up?" Edmund asked.

Shawn shook his head, his hair dancing around his face. "I can't breathe, I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I've never felt my body get ready to explode like this."

Edmund's wry smile plastered his face as he spoke. "What about the time that Remian-,"

"That doesn't count," Shawn replied, pulling a gold sash over his shoulder. He had asked the royal seamstress to take his father's old ceremonial tunic and asked her if she could create another one like it, and to make it look exactly like the tunic his father had. She had sighed, preferring to restore it but following his instructions. She had sent the finished product, a pure white tunic with only one sleeve. He planned to go down and thank her personally after the wedding; she was a real gem. Paired with solid black slacks along with silk shoes that Lucy had demanded he wear, he turned in front of his best friend. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you'll do fine. But you might want to hurry." Edmund grabbed his arm and the bundle on his bed and pulled him out of the room. "You're gonna be late."

* * *

And now Shawn stood in the one spot he had spent the last year waiting for but the last three hours dreading. Now that he was up here, looking out at all of the people who had come together to celebrate with him, he wasn't as nervous now. Standing with him was Caspian, who was going to unite them together in marriage. He put a hand on Shawn's shoulder, seemingly knowing that Caspian was trying to help him. He smiled at Caspian; his large gray eyes met brown in uncertainty. Caspian nodded, whispering a "You're ready." When the trumpets blew a regal, beautiful note, Caspian added, "She looks ready too."

Shawn looked up at the doors to see a line of procession, though what was in it he would never know. He was lost deep in his own thought, gulping down his nerves and silently preparing to see his love. The first thing he managed to see was Trumpkin and Lucy. He grinned at Trumpkin, who's normally gruff expression was, at least temporarily, replaced with a placid smile. Queen Lucy's cheery disposition was maintained. She had cornered Shawn the night before and congratulated him, enveloping the lord in a wide hug. She told him how happy she was for him and ready for him to be in the family. In fact she'd already considered him family. Before she placed a chaste kiss, as if from a sister, on his cheek, she told him that if he ever hurt Susan he would regret it and answer to her. When Lucy's eye caught Shawn's, she smiled widely and he knew she was repeating the threat in her gaze. He swore to her with his own meaningful gaze on the Emperor-Over-the-Sea that he wouldn't dare to do such a thing.

Next down the aisle was Edmund and Lady Aria. Edmund, as always wore dark colors, accompanied with a dark blue cloak and his silver crown adorning his head. No matter how Susan asked and begged, Edmund wasn't going to change his signature wardrobe for anything. Of course, Shawn hadn't cared what Edmund wore, as long as he had shown up. Aria, however, was roped into the Gentle Queen's demands and showed no query in following her directions. As such, Aria was dressed in a pale green halter with a choker decked in emeralds, the color of her eyes. A thin woven strand cascaded down the front and back of her floor-length dress, holding the dress onto her body. Shawn keenly noticed that Edmund couldn't keep his eye off of Aria, and he ferverently hoped that the Just King would wait until after the ceremony to indulge himself.

Soon after, Shawn was worried about himself in the same way. When he looked back to the giant golden doors, on the arms of High King Peter was Queen Susan, the Gentle. Shawn nearly doubled over in astonishment. Queen Susan had no doubt meant to turn heads but this time she had gone to the extreme. She had decided on a pure white strapless corset dress with diamonds woven into the very fabric. Upon each arm she wore a silver sleeve with a pearl at the apex of the sleeve, right above her wrist. The skirt trailed the floor, weaving in and out of her legs with small diamonds decking the train. Shawn's eyes nearly rolled back, and Caspian was there to steady him. He thumped Shawn on the back in approval as Peter approached, smiling. Apparently they along with Edmund and Lucy knew exactly what she had planned. As Peter handed her off to Shawn, he managed to whisper in her ear, "_You look quite heavenly_."

She smiled back, her long eyelashes, shadowing her eyes. "_Thank you_," she managed to whisper back before they stood together before King Caspian.

Caspian winked at the couple before speaking to the entire room. "Friends, esteemed guests and fellow dignitaries, we are gathered here together to celebrate the joining of this most auspicious couple." Before he continued to speak, he paused, a ready grin spread over his face. The entire group looked behind them and the wedding guests glanced to the aisle. There in all majestic glory was Aslan, the great Son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea. In respect for the Great Lion, Caspian removed himself from in front of the lord and queen. Aslan took his place quietly, and then continued where they had left off.

It was time. All ceremonial things had been said, all necessities taken care of. All that was left was to say the final words. Aslan looked to Queen Susan and smiled a Lion's smile before asking: "Do you take Lord Shawn to be your husband, to be together and lead the people of Narnia with your siblings and Caspian, and live that way even after the stars fall from the heavens?"

Susan gave a shy look to the Lion before responding. "I do."

Then the big, amber eyes of the Lion were on Shawn. "Do you take Queen Susan to be your wife and Queen, leading the people of Narnia and guarding the Narnians with your friends and live as such even after the stars fall from the heavens?"

Shawn took his eye off Aslan and onto Susan. He said the two words that he had waited to say for a year now. "I do."


End file.
